Dulce, Dulce Pesadilla
by the-lady-of-darkness-97
Summary: Maka y Soul se enfrentan con una bruja, esta desaparece despues de lanzarles un hechizo, el hechizo hace que cuadno duerman no volveran a despertar, haciendolos que se enfrenten a sus peores miedos. Podran salvarse? Especial Hawolleen, Fic.


**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, bien por el momento hasta que termine mi temporada de examenes dejare de escribir Baile de San Valentin y dedicarme a correguirlo y a Amor Ciernetico lo dejo en pausa, por el dia de Hawolleen decidi, hacer un fic de esto, va a tener maximo como 5 capitulos, igual de cortos, espero y que lo disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dulces, dulces pesadillas.<strong>

**Capitulo 1.**

**Empieza el juego.**

Se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio cenizo, tomando una gran guadaña roja con negro entre sus manos, tenía varios cortes y se enfrentaba a una mujer, con un aspecto raro, la mujer tenía un vestido como si fuera una piyama, que debajo ver sus buenos atributos, tenia ojeras y tenía cara de sueño, su sombrero era uno de esos para dormir, y se encontraba encima de una escoba y su sonrisa, era una sonrisa llena de locura, sus dientes eran afilados y amarillentos, la cual esquivaba los ataques de aquella chica de dos coletas.

- ¡Soul! ¡Resonancia de almas!.- Había dicho la chica, al ver que la cosa estaba algo dificultosa, lo cual hace que aquella arma blanca le contestara.

-¡De acuerdo!- Aprecio en el filo de la guadaña, la imagen de un chico atractivo, de cabello blanco y ojos como el carmesí, tenía una sonrisa torcida, que mostraba unos afilados dientes como el de la bruja, solo que los suyos, eran de marfil.

-¡Resonancia de almas!.- Una luz brillante rodeo a la hoja de aquella guadaña, haciéndola más grande y de brillantes colores.

-¡Caza-Brujas!- Gritaron al unísono, mientras atacaban a aquella mujer. Ella logro esquívalos con tiempo de sobra, dejando a la chica realmente sorprendida y al mismo tiempo irritada.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que tienen? Realmente ya me aburrí… ¿es que no saben hacer otra cosa que mover esa cosa de manera torpe?, realmente creí que sería más divertido, pero solo me dan sueño… díganle a Shinigami-sama que para la próxima, no me traiga unos novatos…-Dicho esto la bruja estaba dispuesta a irse cuando la guadaña le llego a cortar parte de la mejilla, cortándole un mechón de su cabello, al ver esto la bruja suelta un gemido, un gemido lleno de enojo.

La joven técnica, al ver que la cara de la bruja estaba deformada por la locura decidió retroceder un poco, pero aun estando en una posición de ataque. La bruja los miro con odio y locura, y después sonrió, una sonrisa tierna, esa sonrisa que no le dio buena espina a la oji verde, ella extendió su mano hacia ellos con esa sonrisa.

-Oh… veo que les gusta jugar sucio ¿no? Yo los iba a dejar ir, pero parece que no me dejan de otra…Sweet, sweet nightmare haunts the dreams of these than boys. And kill them in their worst fears.- Diciendo esto, una luz apareció en la mano de la bruja, formándose una bola oscura, cayendo en la chica y su arma, estrellandolos con una pared. Después de esto la bruja desapareció, dejando a la chica aturdida por el golpe, de la hoja de la arma, apareció la figura de un albino, con el rostro lleno de preocupación y después apareció todo el cuerpo de aquel atractivo chico, mientras zarandeaba a la rubia.

-Ey, Maka ¿estás bien?-Pregunto aquel chico a la chica, revisando si no tenía una herida grave por el último ataque de la bruja.

- Si… eso creo… por Shinigami-sama, si que dolió ese golpee, y ¿tu, Soul? ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto la chica que respondía del nombre de Maka a aquel chico que al aparecer su nombre era Soul, este simplemente le sonrió y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse, lo cual la chica acepto gustosamente.

-Tendremos que llamar a Shinigami-sama, para avisarle que la bruja Nightmare ah escapado.- Continuo hablando la chica, ya estando parada y sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Que poco cool… realmente quería comer una alma…-Dijo el chico mientras hacia un berrinche, haciendo reír su técnica. Este le miro algo molesto, pensó que si tal vez ella hubiera probado una, entendería por que el capricho de querer comerse una.

-Vamos, tenemos que regresar ya a casa. Ya se está siendo de noche.- Dijo la chica mientras avanzaba.

Ambos empezaban a platicar de cosas triviales, ignorando lo que había dicho la bruja. Aquel hechizo que los atormentaría ahora, y que no los dejaría dormir plácidamente, que los arria enfrentar sus peores miedos, que los tentarían a aceptar la locura.


End file.
